


Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

by stardustruby



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: It's movie night at the bunker and Sam & Gabriel have been gone for awhile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I reallllly like this one, even though it's kinda short. I had to write in Sabriel, I don't write enough for them.  
> To those who review, leave kudos, or even just keep up with these: thank you so much, the hits, kudos and reviews do not go unnoticed and you are all angels!

Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch in the bunker’s TV room, looking at the title menu of the Avengers. Cas had his feet up on the couch and Dean’s arm was around Cas’s shoulder. They were waiting for Sam and Gabriel.

For going on a half hour.

“That’s it, I’m going to check on them,” Dean said, standing up, and started to walk toward the door, but Cas grabbed his hand.

“Come on, I’m sure they’ll be back soon.”

“I’m just going to see what’s up, I’ll be right back.”

Dean put a kiss on top of Cas’s forehead and smiled at him before walking out into the hallway and into the kitchen.

“Come on, Sammy, we’ve been waiting forev-”

Dean was cut off by a handful of popcorn hitting him in the face. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he found that the table in the kitchen had been overturned to be used as a shield and there were bags of popcorn everywhere, all empty. Their contents laid everywhere. 

Sam was sitting on the floor, hiding behind the table.

“This is Gabriel’s fault,” He muttered to Dean, his mouth full of popcorn.

Dean looked down at him and rolled his eyes, nodding his head.

“Okay, come on Gabe, Cas is waiting, I’m waiting, I just want to watch this damn movie!”

Gabriel poked his head out from behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, and raised his eyebrows.

Sam slowly looked over the table up at Gabriel.

“Seriously, come on Gabe, they’ve been wa-”

Both Winchester’s had handfuls of popcorn thrown at them all at once and Dean ducked behind the table with Sam.

“Where in the hell did you two even get all this popcorn?!” Dean shouted, looking at the popcorn covered floor.

“Again, Gabriel.”

Gabriel was crackling on the other side of the room, and Dean could hear...

“Does he have a popcorn machine?!”

“Well, he is an angel,” Sam pointed out, a bag of popcorn in his hands, eating most of it.

“All I wanted was a bag of popcorn, we didn’t have any so Gabe got some and made it. By some, I mean bags and bags of it. And I threw a little piece at him. Now we’re here,” Sam explained, throwing pieces over to Gabe.

Gabriel’s popcorn machine didn’t stop, it sent streams of popcorn to the Winchester’s side of the room.

Then the kitchen door opened and Cas walked in.

“Sam? Gabriel? De- what happened?”

Cas stood there with his arms at his sides, staring at the side in front of him. He looked down at the Winchesters.

“Gabriel!” They both shouted over the sound of the popcorn machine. 

Cas sighed and flashed (flew?) himself over to were Gabriel’s side of the room. After a minute, the machine stopped.

Dean and Sam both slowly looked over the table and stood up. They brushed the popcorn off their clothes, and, in Sam’s case, hair, too. 

“Awesome, now can we go watch this movie?!” Dean yelled over to the two angels, who were still ducked down behind the island.

Silence.

The two Winchesters looked at each other, and then heard a noise.

Two noises.

Two of the same noises.

They ducked down behind the table fast enough before the two streams of popcorn hit them both.

They could hear the two angels laughing over the machines.

“Cas, you’ve got to be freaking kidding me!”

Dean yelled, looking over the top of the table for a second.

“Not kidding you,” Cas showed up in front of him, bent down on one knee, kissed him on his nose, and then was gone again. “Love you!” He shouted, from behind the island.

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted, not bothering to look over the table.

“Aw, come on, Sammy! You know I love you!”

The Winchesters both sighed and leaned their back against the table and stared at the popcorn pilling up in front of them, covering their legs and crowding in Sam’s hair.

“We’re gonna be here awhile,” Sam grumbled, his hands laced together on his stomach.

Dean sighed, and leaned his head back against the table.

“We’re never going to get to watch that movie.”


End file.
